


Cancellation Notice

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Easter, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2013.





	Cancellation Notice

“I’m sorry, boys, but Easter has been cancelled.”

Vin’s mouth dropped open, while JD let out a wail and headed for Buck, his arms outstretched, seeking comfort.

“C-cancelled?” Vin repeated in disbelief.

“Cancelled,” Chris confirmed. “Oh, well.” 

JD lifted his head from Buck’s shoulder. “I don’t wants to cancel Easter!”

“Sorry, Little Bit. That’s just the way it is,” Buck responded.

“Why?” Vin asked.

Buck laughed. “’Cause the Easter Bunny said so.”

“But, why?” Vin demanded, his eyes narrowed.

“Well… He left a note. Do you want me to read it?” Chris retrieved a piece of paper and began to read.

Dear Vin and JD,  
I regret to inform you that Easter has been cancelled, effective immediately, as I’ve simply run out of eggs.  
I’ll see you next year!  
Love, the Easter Bunny  
/) /)  
( ^.^ )  
C(") (")

“Da, what does ’fective…”

“Immediately,” Buck filled in, when JD stumbled over the word. “Effective immediately. That means now,” he explained helpfully.

JD wailed again, this time louder. “No!”

“But you said he was gonna bring us Easter baskets.”

Chris shrugged. “Can’t bring Easter baskets if he doesn’t have any eggs. Guess you’ll just have to do without.”

“Yep, sorry, boys,” Buck added. “You might as well go back to bed.”

Inconsolable crying filled the air.

“Vin! Vin, wake up!”

Vin’s eyes sprang open. 

“Come on, Vin!” JD yelled. “It’s Easter! Come see our Easter baskets! They’s filled with candy and toys!”

“The Easter Bunny didn’t come, he ran outta eggs,” Vin said angrily. 

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout, Vin?” JD asked. “The Easter Bunny didn’t run outta eggs.”

“He did, too,” Vin argued, pulling his blanket over his head. 

“No, he didn’t,” JD insisted. “He brought lots ‘a eggs, and a new dvd. Buck said we could watch it after breakfast.”

“Chris said-“

“Well, are you coming, sleepyhead?” a voice interrupted. “Breakfast is almost ready, so if you want to check out your Easter basket, you’d better get a move on.” 

Vin slowly pushed his blanket aside, eyeing his dad. “Chris?”

Chris laughed, smiling at his son. “Who did you expect? The Easter Bunny?”

“But I thought…” Vin trailed off. “Guess I was dreamin’.”

“Must have been a doozy of a dream.”

Vin nodded solemnly. “It was. The Easter Bunny cancelled Easter ‘cause he ran outta eggs.”

“Ran out of eggs, huh?” Chris shook his head. “I can assure you he certainly did not run out of eggs. And if you don’t believe me…” 

“Come on, Vin, go see!”

“Are you ready?”

Vin grinned up at his dad. “Yeah!”


End file.
